Innocent Soo
by Maknaeline94
Summary: Kyungsoo yang polos dan Jongin yang... mesum? Akankah mudah untuk Jongin mendapatkan Kyungsoo? Terlebih sifat polos Kyungsoo yang mendarah daging, ditambah dengan adanya Baekhyun si sahabat over protektif. Wel... Kim Jongin fighting! KAISOO, CHANBAEK, KRISHO, AND OTHER MEMBER! GS!


INNOCENT SOO

By Maknaeline94

KAISOO

Just read guys ^^

At hall

"Kyungsoo-ya kita sekelas! Yeyyy." teriak seorang Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakang gerumunan siswa lainnya yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman juga. Dan tentu saja teriakannya menyebabkan dirinya menjadi putri Indonesia dalam sekejap, karena semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Akan tetapi gadis itu tetap mengabaikan tatapan tajam siswa lainnya. Yaa seperti itulah Byun Baekhyun, bertingkah semaunya saja dan menganggap tatapan-tatapan tajam tersebut hanya sebagai angin lalu.

"Benarkah? Yes untung kita sekelas Baek." Ucap seorang gadis imut bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo. Lalu kedua yeoja cantik tersebut langsung berpelukan dan berjingkak-jingkak untuk merayakan(?) –kayak menang apaan aja hahaha- kebersamaan mereka di sekolah yang baru. Ya kedua yeoja ini memang baru lulus dari junior high school dan melanjutkannya di X.O.X.O high school. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun merupakan teman sejak kecil, karena orang tua mereka memanglah bersahabat ditambah jarak rumah yang hanya bersebrangan maka mereka berdua sangatlah dekat seperti adik kakak.

Sedang asiknya mereka berjingkrak-jingkrak,

"Kyaa!" Kyungsoo langsung menutup matanya dan reflek berteriak.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak di peluk oleh seorang namja yang sedang lewat di belakang Kyungsoo. Dan seolah semuanya berhenti dengan posisi Kyungsoo berada dalam pelukan namja tampan berkulit tan, masih dengan mata tertutup dan namja tan tersebut memandangi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Kok ga sakit ya?" dan perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Dan saling bertatapanlah mereka.

"ehem." Kyungsoo sengaja berdehem agar namja tersebut melepaskan pelukannya. Akan tetapi, seolah terhipnotis dengan wajah imut-imut Kyungsoo namja itu hanya diam dan dan tetap memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Yakk! Lepaskanlah pelukanmu itu dari temanku Kim Jongin mesum!" yaah sampai pada akhirnya teriakan Baekhyunlah yang menyadarkan namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Kim Jongin itu.

Dan pada akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas akibat teriakan Baekhyun yang amat cempreng.

"Baekkie mengenalnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun.

'Ya Tuhan, imut sekali.' Batin Jongin dalam hati melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Iya Kyungie, Jongin adalah sepupuku yang tinggal di Jepang dan dia melanjutkan high schoolnya di Korea." Jelas Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Ohh" sekali lagi Kyungsoo berpose imut tanpa dirinya sendir sadari, Kyungsoo meletakan jari di bibirnya dan mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Baekhyun.

"ahh, kamsahamnida Jongin-ssi sudah menolongku." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin dengan senyuman berbentuk hatinya yang sekali lagi membuat jongin terpana dan hanya bisa membuatnya bengong memandangi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ssi?" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin, karena Jongin tak kunjung merespon ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Ne? oh ne cheonmaneyo.."

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"

"Cheonmaneyo Soo" ucap Jongin sok akrab dan disertai dengan smirk menggodanya.

Kyungsoo yang tidak biasa atau bahkan tidak pernah dipanggil Soo apa lagi dengan seseorang yang baru di kenalnya merasa bingung dan hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya (bertingkah imut lagi kkkkk).

Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi keduanya menunjukan wajah shock sekaligus jijik melihat sikap Jongin yang sedang menggoda sahabatnya itu. Merasa aneh karena biasanya Jongin akan selalu bergaya sok cool dihadapan para gadis-gadis yang memujanya, sebab menurutnya jongin adalah seseorang yang tidak mudah tertarik pada seorang gadis dan terkesan cuek. Bahkan seingat Baekhyun Jongin belum pernah berpacaran karena hanya tertarik dengan konsol game dan kegiatan menarinya.

"Soo?" Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil bertanya pada Jongin.

"Iya, itu panggilan sayang untuk bidadariku." Gombal Jongin dengan masih menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum mesum(?).

"Yak! apa-apaan kau?! Bidadari kepalamu. Jangan berani-berani mendekati Kyungsoo, atau kau akan berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun!" Ancam Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Baekhyun itu tipe sahabat yang selalu melindungi Kyungsoo, sebab gadis bermata bulat itu memiliki sifat yang super duper polos! Bahkan terkadang Baekhyun tidak dapat membedakan Kyungsoo itu polos atau bodoh kkkk. Tidak, sebenernya Kyungsoo tidak bodoh. Buktinya ia selalu menjadi juara kelas kok selama ini. Hanya saja orang tua Kyungsoo yang sangat over protektif terhadapnya, benar-benar menjaga pergaulan Kyungsoo, ditambah lagi memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun yang juga protektif terhadap dirinya. Setiap ada namja yang mendekati Kyungsoo, maka Baekhyun akan menjelma sebagai seorang calon mertua yang sangar untuk menghadapi namja-namja tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo? Ia hanya kebingungan saja melihat sikap Baekhyun, tapi ia memaklumi itu, karena menurutnya Baekhyun itu memiliki sifat judes pada setiap orang yang tidak dekat dengannya.

"Ak-"

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertengkar." Lerai namja bertelinga lebar yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia juga teman Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sejak junior high school, apa bisa dikatakan teman? Kalo dengan Kyungsoo memang iya mereka berteman, nahh kalo sama Baekhyun, mereka itu musuh bebuyutan. Chanyeol sangat suka menggangu, menggoda, dan mengejek Baekhyun, karena…. Rahasia! Hahahaha. Sedangkan dengan Jongin mereka baru berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk melihat pembagian kelas bersama, eh tapi malah bertemu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dan ternyataaaa… Jongin adalah sepupu Jongin, hahh 'dunia memang sempit' itulah yang langsung terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kenapa kau menyelaku eoh?" Jongin sedikit sewot dengan Chanyeol yang menyela dirinya saat akan membalas Baekhyun. Sudah mengatainya mesum di depan Kyungsoo, kan bisa meberikan kesan buruk dirinya terhadap Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang mengancamnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, hiraukan saja si kerdil Baekhyun ini. Bergaya mengancammu, memangnya dia bisa apa dengan tubunya yang pendek." Nahh kan Chanyeol itu memang sangat suka membangkitkan emosi Baekhyun.

"Park Dobi!" Baekhyun menggeram menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam menonton, mulai sadar dengan aura gelap yang ditimbulkan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memang tahu bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu, akan lebih sering perang sambil berteriak dari pada menyapa sambil tersenyum. Hell! Menyapa sambil tersenyum? Cukup mustahil menurut Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie, lebih baik kita ke kelas aja yukk." Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi, dari pada terjadi perang dengan bom dimana-mana *lebay kkk*

"Kali ini kau selamat Park!" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan dua namja yang kalo menurut ve tampan *ga ada yang Tanya wehhh* hahaha.

"Bye soo soo…" Jongin masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Kyungsoo -_-

"Bye Jongin-ssi" tapi karena Kyungsoo pada dasarnya emang ramah, ya dia membalas saja ucapan Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyungie, jangan meladeni dia!" rengek Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo

"Kenapa memangnya Baekkie?"

"Pokoknya jangan!"

"Ahh arraseo. Jongin-ssi, ga jadi bye nya." Kyungsoo berucap polos. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan pastinya Jongin cukup ternganga dengan tingkah gadis bermata bulat itu. Hahh Do Kyungsoo….

At class

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah duduk di bangku bersebelahan, dekat dengan jendela. Kyungsoo di pojok dan Baekhyun disampingnya. Mereka duduk di baris ketiga, yahh tidak terlalu depan ataupun terlalu belakang.

"Entah apa dosaku pada manusia tiang itu, dia selalu saja meledek dan mengganguku. Hahh awas saja si Park Dobi itu!" Baekhyun yang masih kesal dengan Chanyeol mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada sahabatnya.

"Biarkan saja Baek, Chanyeol kan dari dulu memang seperti itu." Kyungsoo mengelus-ngelus punggung Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi Kyung, dia tuh makin hari makin menjadi, makin ngeselin. Ahh sudahlah, lupakan saja dia. Yang penting kita sekelas hahaha" Baekhyun itu moodnya emang cepet berubah, bentar-bentar emosian ehh tau-tau kesenengan tiba-tiba. Ckckckc.

"Ahh iya untung kita sekelas, jika tidak aku akan kesepian hehe."

Sedang asik-asiknya kedua yeoja imut itu mengobrol, muncullah pengganggu (read: Chanyeol&Jongin) yang ternyata sekelas dengan mereka berdua!

"Hai Soo." Sapa Jongin disertai senyum lebar pada Kyungsoo.

"Hai Jong-" Kyungsoo tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena pelototan mata yang dilontarkan Baekhyun untuk Kyungsoo. Apakah Baekhyun membenci  
Jongin? Tidak, dia tidak membenci sepupunya. Hanya saja Jongin memperlihatkan ketertarikan yang sangat kentara kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol. Oke alasan terakhir emang kurang pas, entah mengapa Baekhyun lagi kesel aja liat muka Jongin. Hahaha yaa begitulah Byun Baekhyun.

Jongin hanya mendengus melihat sikap Baekhyun. Lalu Jongin dan Chanyeol memilih Kursi yang tepat berada dibelakang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kenapa mereka memilih duduk disana? Hanya kursi itu yang tersisa? Tidak, masih banyak kursi yang kosong kok. Kalau menurut Jongin, Jika duduk di belakang Kyungsoo akan mempermudah pendekatan baginya hahaha. Dan menurut Chanyeol, ya pastinya untuk mengganggu Baekhyun kekeke.

Dan….

Tbc ^^

Gimana? Lanjut? Atau…. Stop? hahahaha


End file.
